


Birthday Wishes

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, dorothy's shoes, french mistake style, oz reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Reader wakes up in a world not her own, and has to discover how to get back.





	Birthday Wishes

Your eyes snapped open. Something was really wrong, and you knew it. The bed was too soft. You rolled onto your side, Dean was laying there asleep still, but this wasn’t your room in the bunker.

“Dean? Dean, something is wrong.” You muttered trying to wake his up.  
“Dean? Honey you know, sometimes I like it when we play our roles, but we were shooting really late last night and I’m exhausted.” He said without opening his eyes. What the hell? The panic much have set off a chain reaction because your stomach lurched and your charged through the house looking for a place to empty your stomach. A hand came and rested on your back, and another held your hair away from your face. “Hey you okay? Wants some crackers or a cup of water?” Not Dean asked when you leaned away from from the toilet. He acted like this was normal, maybe you had been sick? But this whole thing was really weird.  
“No thanks, I’ll just let it pass.” Your stomach growled slightly at the end of your statement and Not Dean gave you a look of concern.   
“You need to eat. Doctor’s orders. Come on, you get cleaned up, and I’ll make you whatever you can stand the smell of. Then we are meeting with Eric so we can get everything set up to make sure that your part follows your schedule.” You shook your head gentle as Not Dean walked away. This was so weird. What had you been shooting until late last night, who was Eric, where were you living? You splashed some water on your face then put on a cover, walking out into the kitchen where Not Dean was cooking. Spotting some pictures over the fireplace mantel you went and checked them out. There was Dean, and Sam, and yourself, and Ruby? What the hell??? You saw wedding pictures with Dean and you in them, noticing the ring on your finger now that it was pointed out to you.  
Not Dean cooked for you, and while you had felt like throwing it all back up, you ate diligently.   
“Alright, Let’s go see Eric. Grab you book, babe.” Not Dean said. You looked around confused. Not Dean chuckled, and handed you a calendar book. “Pregnancy brain hitting you already?” You stood there shell shock, pregnancy brain? “Come on.” Not Dean took your hand and led you out to go see Eric.

“So we are planning on doing a character arc for you and Dean about having a baby, I don’t think it will cause any issues in filming that you are pregnant. Obviously we will be having a stunt double out for your fight scenes and you will take lots of breaks and the like. But overall we were planning on bringing this into the show for you per Jensen’s request in the next two weeks or so.” Eric Kripke spoke with an air of assurance that a man of his station should have, but you could barely pay attention. You were pregnant, and you weren’t in the right world. You were an actress married to the actor that played Dean, Jensen Ackles. You had to figure out how you were going to get home.

You went to ‘work’ without Jensen and search around the props until you found what you were looking for. Dorthy’s red slippers. “Oh thank Chuck.” You whispered and slipped them on. “Okay, no if I could just get a little help from on high. I don’t think its to much to ask to be home with my family on my birthday. I wish to go home. There’s no place like home, there’s no place like home, there’s no place like home.”  
“Crap! Y/N you scared me. I’ve been looking everywhere for you, me and Sam. Where were you, and how did you get Dorthy’s shoes?” Dean asked as he pulled you in for a tight hug.  
“I’m okay, I don’t really know what happened but I home now, and I’m not alone.” You said smiling widely, as Dean stared at you in confusion. “Dean I’m pregnant.” You nearly cried in happiness and Dean seemed to share your enthusiasm as he picked you up and spun you around with a deep kiss.


End file.
